Vampires and ponys don't mix
by ultrag453
Summary: One day a young vampire awakes in the magical land of equestria with only a few shredded memory's will the main six help this young girl. Vampire in equestria story
1. Chapter 1

MLP fan fic. ( Jennifer POV). My eyes shot open staring at the cloudless blue sky, the sunlight burning my eyes. I sat up to get a better assessment of my surroundings. This showed I was in a grassy meadow, the grass rippled in the light breeze instantly giving me a felling of serenity. Closer inspection of my surrounding showed a castle embedded in to the side of a mountain.

I stood up with my power full legs and sprinted towards a smaller settlement on the edge of a heavy forest. I ran with speed and agility only a pureblooded vampire such as my self could muster. With an almighty leap I flew into the air and extended my bat like wings. With a burst of speed I flew into the heart of the village ,witch so happened to be a large oak tree.

Closer inspection of this village showed it was not inhabited by people rather than ponies of every size and colour. This added to my confusion as in the few memory's I retained the dominant species of this planet should be humans not a vertigo inducing freaks show of tiny horses.

To be on the safe side I used my vampire magic to activate a chameleon like DNA gene allowing me to blend in with my surroundings. ~. About an hour after entering the brightly coloured mish~mash of a town that looked like something out of a 8 year old girls tv show I found my original target. The oak tree. Brushing my lumanacent silver hair out of my ruby coloured eyes I walked into the front door.

What I was expecting to see was piles of hay and a pony wallowing in their own feces, what I was not expecting was a massive circular room withe every inch of the wall covered in books. In the middle of this room was a purple mare with long black mane and tail streaked with purple. What I found most odd about this being was the tattoo she showed on her flank it was a light purple star with six small white stars surrounding.

- "Spike" twilight shouted. "Can you come hear for a second" jeneffer stood by the door pondering who he was. " coming twilight" Jennifer couldn't help but laugh when she saw the small purple and green dragon. Two lights head whipped a round and with one flash of her horn the teenage vampire was exposed for the world to see.

AN/ Hello everypony this is my first fan-fiction and I think it is probably the first if its kind. Vampire in equestria. So any way review and tell me if I should carry on. thank you. Oh and no flames please


	2. Chapter 2

AN-Hey everypony have the second chapter hear for you I do not own my little pony or anything in this story aside from Jennifer. Without further delay I give you chapter two. - Realising she had been discovered Jennifer took a fighting stance ready to snap the purple unicorns neck. as she leapt to the air she was thrown into the book case by a rainbow coloured blur.

With a growl of rage Jennifer turned to face the rainbow maned Pegasus. "What are you" shouted the living skittle. "I" Jennifer replied " am a great and noble vampire" with a flash of her eyes Jennifer leapt on to Rainbow Dash's throat only to be caught in a field of purple and baby boy blue.

Unable to get to her prey Jennifer turned to the new arrivals she narrowed her eyes on a purple maned unicorn who was evedentally the other one holding her.

(Twilight POV). "Thanks Rairaty." I said not taking my eyes of the strange creature that had attacked my friend "Spike, take a letter." I said to my assistant. "Ready." He replied with a slight hint of vanity to voice. " Dear Princess Celestia." I began "I have just discovered a strange and" narrowing my eyes at the monster " extremely hostile Monster that may interest you. Signed your faithful student twilight sparkle." In a flash of green smoke the letter was gone. "Now." I spoke to the motionless creature." What do we do with you".

AN-hey every pony chapter two is up once again reviews are love


	3. Chapter 3

AN-Hello again every pony I am here with another update-Disclaimer:I own nothing in this story aside from Jennifer.

Jennifer sat inside the speeding airborne carriage pulled by 4 Pegasi of the royal guard. "I wonder what the princess will make of it!" Twilight shouted to applejack over the roar of the wind. "I don't know!" She shouted back Jennifer could only sigh ,as they approached the gleaming castle, pondering her fate.

The massive mahogany doors swung open to reval princess Celestia sitting on her royal throne. "Ah twilight what can I do for you?" The white alicorn questioned. " princess!" Shouted twilight as she ran to her teacher. " this is the creature that attacked me and rainbow dash." Princess Celestia jumped in shock when she saw the teenage vampire.

Looking over the six element bearers she spoke in the royal canter lot voice" elements please leave me and twilight" the other five elements turned tail and left. Jennifer herself turned to leave but was stopped by a beam of golden light. " speak your name creature of the night." Jennifer smirked. The princess knew of her species." So, you know of me." Jennifer spoke. "Yes I do ." Said the princess said calmly. This infuriated the vampire half of Jennifer. People should fear her.

"My name is Jennifer neckripper and you should fear me you obnoxious fool" with a war cry Jennifer charged at the sun goddess suddenly in a flash of gold she passed out.

Celestia turned to her student "twilight sparkle." She said to twilight."y-yes princess?" Twilight stuttered" your task is to look after this creature of the night" twilight stared at her in shock the princess expected her to look after an extremely hostile creature? "And" continued the princess" you are to befriend her and help her fit in with ponyville."

"I'm sorry princess but I don't think a monster with mid back length silver hair and blood red eyes with sliced pupils is going to fit in." Twilight argued. the princess only laughed at twilights futile attempts to disagree." Now twilight you have to all you are studying the magic of friend ship, and what better way to study than by befriending a new species?" Twilight sighed using her magic to lift the unconscious Jennifer she left the throne room.

An- Hello every one just saying next chap will be ponyville and our first look at pinkie pie. Till then please leave reviews


	4. Chapter 4

AN- reveiw time. Godzillafan1-the romance genre was not for Jennifer but thanks for the idea! E-thanks for your kind review:)

Chapter 4.

Jennifer awoke on a strange bed. Looking around she came to realise she was lying in side the library. sitting up she walked down the stairs following the smell of frying eggs to the kitchen where the dragon,spike was it, was making break fast.

"Hello." Spike greeted Jennifer "would you like some eggs?" He said pushing the plate towards her. "No thank you." She declined his offer instead sitting down and taking an apple from the bowl."twilight said she was going over to apple jacks place." Spike informed the silver haired monster while sitting down to his own breakfast of eggs sprinkled with crushed rubies."well I'm off." Jennifer said as she stood up.

"Where are you going you're not allowed out!" Spike shouted as he jumped to stop the vampire."I'm off to see this applejack." She replied walking out of the door using her vampire senses to follow twilights path. Spike barley saw her after image as she vanished in a cloud of dust.

Twilight picked up the last bucket of apples with her magic and walked back to the barn. "All done applejack."she proclaimed to to orange earth pony. "Thanks sugercube." Applejack thanked"it's been a mite hard with Big Mac sick."

"Hello girls." Jennifer spoke up from the tree she was in holding an apple in her hands. Twilight jumped and looked up to the voice " what are you doing out?" Twilight questioned "I'm digging a hole." Jennifer said sarcastically " applejack scratched her mane." Really?"she asked. " of corse not you retard!" Jennifer shouted at aj.

"Hey!" Twilight shouted angrily. "Don't get annoyed with because you are stuck here." "Oh believe me it's not being stuck here that's got me annoyed." Jennifer spoke with a growl to her voice."then what is it?" Twilight asked in confusion. "It's being stuck here with you!" She shouted. With a burst of wind she vanished from the (now) broken apple tree.

"What have I got myself into?" Twilight sighed to herself.

AN-Hello everypony what do you think of chapter 4? I know chapters are short but that is so you get chapters quicker so sorry till next time. Brohoof


	5. Chapter 5

AN-hello again everypony chapter 5 is up usual disclaimers.

It was nearly midnight by the time twilight got home but she was barley tired."Spike!"she called in to the suffocating darkness of the library. Suddenly the lights flipped on and twilight was thrown back by a shout of "SUPRISE!" Pinkie pie jumped up to twilight spouting a random stream of gibberish along the lines of "Did I surprise you huh did I?" And "Happy you-got-a-vampire-as-a-roommate-party!" Twilight shut her up the only way she knew how. By smashing a cupcake in her mouth! "Pinkie!" Twilight shouted at the party loving pony. "Yeshh?" She replied through a mouthful of cupcake. "How did you know a bout Jennifer?" Twilight questioned. "Ohhh that. Well she came round town talking to every one and asked me to throw a party at midnight for you!" Twilight gained an angry look on her face. "Pinkie. Where is she?"

Jennifer approached the hut that was shaped oddly like an onion knocking on the door she pulled out the diffrent herbs. Zecora opened the door and welcomed in the young vampire "hello zecora ." Greeted jeneffer to the zebra "hello young vampire how was your day, I thank you for traveling out of your way." With a smile Jennifer handed over the herbs. In return zecora tilted her head to the side making a clear point for Jennifer's fangs to bite down on. Unfortunately twilight and the other 5 took that moment to burst into zecoras hut. "Shit" thought Jennifer.

"Rainbow dash quiet down!" Twilight hissed at the multi colour maned pony. "Sorry!" Rainbow dash hissed back angrily. Staring in the window of the straw hut the mane 6 saw Jennifer approach zecoras neck with elongated fangs. It was then twilight smashed through the door to see Jennifer latched on to zecoras neck. "Get of her you vampire freak!" Rainbow shouted. Jennifer unlatched herself from the zebras neck with blood covering her mouth twilights horn glowed and Jennifer was shot through zecoras wall towards ponyville.

Jennifer stood up in the pitch black medow with only the moon providing light. With a primal roar she used super sonic speed. With an almighty boom the angry vampire sprinted towards twilight.

Twilight left the hut with her five closest friends all giving her words of congratulations "well done twi!" Shouted rainbow dash. "Good job sugercube you showed her what for!" Twilight turned to face her five friends when she was trown off her feet with a KABOOM!

Jennifer smashed into twilight the sudden stop causing an explosion ripping up every tree in 100 meters with twilight being thrown 800 meters away. "That's what you get when you deprive me of blood you mutant horse son of a bitch!" Jennifer spoke with a growl to her voice. With that she turned tail and walked to the mass of lights that is ponyville.

AN-Hey everypony me again once mower reviews please no flames


	6. Chapter 6

AN-Reveiw time. Godzillafan1-I got the romance thing up for twilight and co but due to your original comment I now have a plot twist for Jennifer and thanks for pointing out the spelling mistakes. And as for Jennifer and zecora you'll have to wait and see:)

. Chapter 6. Twilight awoke in a blindingly white room to the sound a heart monitor and blazing pain around her body. "Ah,twilight your awake." Twilight looked for the sorce of the voice and found herself face to face with , a doctor at the ponyville hospital. "I have good news and bad news." He said with a professional manor. "Good news please." She asked quietly. "Well the good news is that you'll make a full recovery." He said with a smile. "And the bad news."asked twilight. "The bad news is that you'll have to have plenty of bed rest." Said the light brown doctor. "That don't sound to bad." Twilight said with a smile. "That includes no reading for 2 whole weeks." The doctor concluded. Twilights world shattered around her on the doctors words.

With twilight out of business Jennifer was free to see zecora as she pleased. Jennifer unlatched herself from Zecora's neck and licked the last of the blood off her lips. "Thanks z!" Jennifer thanked. "You are welcome my friend but as you can see it is almost days end." Zecora rhymed. Jennifer looked out the window at the setting sun. "You are right. Luna's time is about to begin. "Jennifer commented" well thanks for the meal Z good night." With that Jennifer took off towards the library .

By the time Jennifer got to the tree the moon was well in the sky. She picked up the book she had started reading on transformative potions and turned to the page on alicorn potions.

She opened her bag and turned to the ingredients counting them off under her breath. "One alicorn hair, taken from princess Celestia,30 g of hearts desire 20ml of boiling water and 60 grams of crushed unicorn horn and the feather of a Pegasus." She looked at the brewing instructions and set to work.

AN-Hey again you have chapter 6. What do you think Jennifer is planing and what is her relationship with zecora. Till next time Brohoof


	7. Chapter 7

AN-Hey every pony it's me again with your next chapter.

Chapter 7.

Jennifer was standing on the balcony waiting for the potion to down. Thanks to her vampire senses she was able to see the page of the book she was reading clear as day. It was then the timer she had set to tell her it was done went off.

With a burst of speed she arrived at the potions test tube. She picked the tube up and stared at the murky green liquid inside."bottoms up." She spoke to no body in particular. She put the glass to her lips and downed the potion inside.

"Well I don't feel any different." She said to herself as she observed her still human looking body."what a big waste of ti-" she was cut off by a burning sensation all over her body, it was bearable at first but I soon grew to much. She screamed out in pain waking half of ponyville in the process. With that she passed out.

Twilight was awoken from her sleep by a scream. "What the hay was that?" When no more screams echoed she settled back down when the doctor burst back in the room. "Are you alright." The doctor asked her. "I'm fine." She said grumpy from being woken up. "Ok." Said the doctor backing out the room.

Jennifer woke up on the floor of her bedroom. "Ow"she said to herself as she got up she took a step forward when she fell over she turned to look at herself in a full body mirror. She gasped when she saw herself.

Her eyes were the same. But in place of the rest of her was a gleaming silver alicorn with a black mane with red streaks that fell over her neck and face right to the middle of her knees, her tail was much of the same. She could also rival Celestia her self in size.

"Wow." She said to herself when she saw her wings. Instead of being feathery they resembled a giant bats. Her horn was the same black as her wings. Taking one step at a time she left the library into the wide world that had just opened to her.

AN-Hey again what did you think of the plot twist told you I had a plan for our vampire protagonist. Till next time Brohoof


	8. Chapter 8

AN-Reviews yay- E-yes she is still a vampire and she did it for reasons that will be reviled later in the story.

Chapter 8.  
Twilight was being pushed out the hospital in her wheel chair by flutter-shy."thanks for this flutter-shy." Twilight said to the shy pony. "It's ok I don't mind." She replied softly. Twilight was silent the rest of the way home pondering a way she could get back at Jennifer.

Jennifer walked down the bright sunlit street taking in the sights from a ponys was so engrossed in taking everything in she failed to notice a large red stallion watching her from afar.  
She walked into the meadow she first awoke in this world. With on flap of her wings she propelled herself of the ground into the sky...and fell right back down. "Crap." She uttered to herself. "I may need some pony to teach me how to fly."

Walking down ponyville's market Jennifer decided to by some herbs for zecora so she could show off her alicorn form and maybe get a little blood as well.  
Paying for the herbs Jennifer walked down to zecoras hut. "I hope she likes my new form." Jennifer thought to herself.  
When she finally saw zecoras hut she gasped in shock the entire hut had been burnt to the ground and zecora was no where in sight.

Twilight returned to the library and began devising a plan to get back at Jennifer.

AN-hello again What do you think.  
Who do you think burnt down zecoras hut and should twilights revenge hurt Jennifer or not till then  
Brohoof


	9. Chapter 9

AN-Review time yeah!

Ice assassin ace- I wouldn't mind one PM me with details please.

To everybody who do you think Jennifer should up with?

Chapter 9

Anypony who was in the meadow at the moment he appeared would of been blinded for a whole day.  
When the figure stood he was easily 6'2 with shoulder length silver hair and gleaming eyes his black clothes and full length trench coat seamed even darker with a grey clouded back drop. He looked towards ponyville and in a deep voice stated to himself  
"Target located. Mission: locate and terminate." With an almighty boom he sprinted to wards his target with a speed only Jennifer could match.

Jennifer approached the library with 2 saddle bags full to bursting with knick-knacks from the market. As soon as she saw the lack of lights in side she knew something was up. Pushing open the door she asked in to the darkness:"Hello,twilight?" There was no answer."spike?"Out of nowhere a bucket of water toppled on the now alicorn vampire. It took a few seconds for the pain to be recognised at witch point she screamed while electric bolt shot around her body.

Twilight could barely react before she heard the pain in Jennifer's voice quicker than anything twilight performed a drying on Jennifer's body in hope of helping relieve the pain.  
"JENNIFER!" Twilight screamed "Are you ok!" Through her cries Jennifer managed to shout at twilight "Do I look or sound ok to you you dumb bitch?" With tears in her eyes twilight levitated Jennifer to the hospital. Unknown to twilight a pair of red eyes watched her from the shadows.

AN-Hey everypony me again. I am starting a competition. Who ever enters there OC first gets it into the story you must include name,looks,personality and age. Good luck till next time Bro hoof


	10. Chapter 10

AN-reviews again

E-like I said before you'll find why Jennifer and zecora are such good friends later on. Thanks for the correction. No it wasn't twilight zecora is he friend too and blood tastes different depending on the ponys personality much like there cutie marks.

Chapter 10

Zecora awoke inside a large metal cell."oh my,where in equestria am I?"  
She looked around to see creatures much like Jennifer walking around the corridors all of the held the same red eyes and silver hair.  
"CAN YOU UNDERSTAND?" Asked one of the vampires to her  
"I am no stupid as you say, now where am I on this day?" She asked rhyming as usual. "Ah this makes it a lot easier." The creature said. "You are onboard the vampire space explore ship rosary." Spoke the vampire. "And you are here as bait!" The vampire laughed as zecoras eyes widened in horror.

Jennifer's eyes opened to discover that she was in a hospital room with twilight by her side. What also caught her attention was the fact that she was in her human form. "Twilight." Jennifer said quietly. "Twilight." She said in her normal speaking voice at this twilight jumped awake.  
Seeing the vampire proved to much for the unicorn who broke down crying. "Jennifer. I'm so so sorry. Please forgive me." Begged twilight. " I forgive you." Twilights eyes widened hearing this. Looking up at the vampire she said : "Y-y-you do?" Stuttering due to the sobs.  
"Of corse I do, I mean how were you supposed to know vampires are extremely allergic to fresh water?"  
Twilight smiled at the vampire and offered her hoof witch was promptly met by another hoof. Wait hoof. She looked at were the vampire had been but was now placed with a silver furred,black horned, bat winged, vampire alicorn.  
" Well this is my pony form." Twilight stared at the alicorn in amazement. " friends?" Asked Jennifer ."Friends." Twilight confirmed

In the darkness of space a hulking piece of metal loomed over equestria.  
"Captain." Said the lower rank vampire "yes?" Asked the vampire captain. "Our scout has located the rebel"  
"Well done commander." The captain reviled in the silence.  
"Now Jennifer neckripper, our fun has just begun." A maniacal laugh echoed through the vastness of space.

AN-hey every pony what do you think of my nice little plot twist. This is for all those who wanted to know what happened to zecora. Oh and the vampires play a big part in this story. Till next time. Brohoof


	11. Chapter 11

AN-Hello again. Just so you know I am departing for holiday today so no updates for at least a week after today sorry so for now also there has been a time skip of two months from the last chapter

Chapter 10

Jennifer ripped through the sky with rainbow dash just behind. "Catch me if you can." She taunted. "Oh that's it!" With a KABOOM! Rainbow dash used her signature move, the sonic rainboom the resulting explosion throwing the vampire alicorn to the ground coming to a halt just outside Bon bon's candy shop.

"She's good." Jennifer stated to her self she was about to relaunch into the air when a powerful hand smashed her head first into the window. With a grunt Jennifer turned onto her back quickly turning into her human form. "Jennifer neckripper." A deep voice stated. "You are under arrest by commission of the V.S.E.C. You and your friends are to be escorted to the starship rosary."

The strange man attached a silver cross to her neck. She pulled her arm back to punch him but she began to feel sleepy. Before she knew it she passed out.

When Jennifer awoke she was in a cell with 8 others 7 of witch she recognised instantly. Twilight,pinkie pie, fluttershy,Rairaty,rainbow dash, apple jack and her missing friend zecora all of witch were asleep. The only other conscious in habitant of the cell was a young black alicorn. She had a dark purple mane with light green highlights in and green gold eyes.

Jennifer paid her no mind as she stood up. "HEY!" She shouted her voice echoing down the corridor  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." the young alicorn spoke. Jennifer could tell straight off this kid was a loner he used the same tone of voice as fluttershy.

Jennifer heard the creak as the door opened and the same vampire who kidnapped her took her by the arm and led her down the metal corridor.  
"Hey get off!" With a growl Jennifer brought her leg up and kicked the man in the face with all her strength.

He stared at her suddenly he picked her up by her hair and smashed her face first into the metal wall.  
That was the first time Jennifer neckripper felt true pain.

Before long she was shoved into a room surrounded by vampires at the front of the room sat 13 judges.  
When she got to the front of the room the judge in the middle spoke.  
"Jennifer neckripper!" He boomed in a voice not unlike the royal canter lot voice. "You are charged with treason against the vampire race how do you plead?" Jennifer stared at the judge "I have no idea what you're talking about."

She stated causing an uproar in the room."SILENCE!" He shouted shutting the room up at once. "What I am talking about is that we sent you there to spy on them and you have turned you're back on us!" He exclaimed.

"Jury all raise you're hands if you believe death is the appropriate punishment?" All hands in the room went up. "Jennifer neckripper You have two days to say you're good byes, i sentence you to death!"  
Over the din of the crowd the teenage vampire shouted "BULL SHIT!" Jennifer was removed from the room for the first and last time.

AN-That OC in the cell is compliments of E so cliffie till next time goodbye


	12. Chapter 12

AN- when I said I was going on holiday today I am going to update as much as I can.

Reviews-to E  
Yes the N is meant to be capital  
It says chapter 10 by mistake  
You'll find out how she lost her memories soon.  
I am a guy  
Updates next Saturday  
V.S.E.C stands for vampire space explorer colony  
Lonely shadow has been captured because of the darkness in her heart she has been viewed as the perfect candidate for the first pony to vampire transformation.

Now on with chapter 12

Jennifer was thrown back in side the cell with the now conscious prisoners.  
"Are you okay J?" Twilight asked looking at Jennifer's now beat up face. "I'm fine. What about you lot?" She look towards each of them and got a barrage of answers and questions like "where are we?" And who are they?" After I managed to get everypony silenced I spoke. " we are on board a vampire colony ship above equestria." Everypony was staring at me. "I don't know what they want all I know is we have to get out of here."

Time skip one hour later

Every pony know every pony who could use magic,Jennifer ,twilight,rarity and lonely shadow the black alicorn, all fired a powerful blast at the launch bay doors. The gave way with an almighty KABOOOM!  
They ran to the nearest vessel that could hold them all. The pursuing vampires shot there weapons at the mane 6 and co.  
Jumping into the vessel alone brought back a flash of memory's for Jennifer. She looked at the controls, referring to her memory she input the start up sequence.

The behemoth roared to life an lifted it self slowly off the deck, bullets riddling its armoured hull. "Hold onto your hats!" Jennifer shouted at the eight ponys in the back. Firing the missiles pushed the ship back but managed to blow a hole in the wall providing there escape. Flying along the hull of the mother ship every pony could see equestria in all its glory.  
It had two rings in a cross over it and there was only one land mass, equestria it's self.  
Pulling the ship into land the ponys could only hope they were heading to pony ville.

AN-I know it's not my best work but I was tired when I wrote the so it's the best your getting sorry


	13. Chapter 13

AN-Next chapter for you.

Chapter 13

Princess Celestia jumped across the throne room to avoid being crushed by the mechanical beast that had just smashed through her wall.  
"Well that was a smooth landing." Said rainbow dash sarcastically  
"Oi!" Jennifer shouted. "Don't get pissy with me, you said get as close to the throne room as possible!"  
"I didn't mean try to kill the princess in the process!" The cyan blue Pegasus countered.

"Will you two stop fighting!" Shouted twilight. "Now is everybody ok?"  
Eight of the nine passengers responded.  
"What about fluttershy?"twilight asked looking around.  
"Oh no." Jennifer said quietly.

Everypony focused where she was looking. Fluttershy had been stabbed in the stomach by a falling poll and her body laid looking like it was asleep.  
"Goodbye fluttershy." Jennifer spoke as she removed fluttershy's body from the craft.

Princess Celestia stood staring at the strange lump of metal that had just appeared in side her wall.  
With a hiss of steam the hull cracked open allowing access . The princess could only watch as twilight climbed out with a tear streaked face. This was followed by 5 others it was when Jennifer left the craft the princess cried for the element of kindness.

Time skip three days

Fluttershy's funeral had been a solum affair. Nearly the whole town had appeared to mourn the loss of one of the most beloved people in ponyville.  
It was that day Jennifer shed her first tear and the day she began to resent the monster she was.

It was that day the ponies went to war with the vampires.

AN-There is probably 5 more chapters left but please review If you want a sequel. Till next time.  
Brohoof


	14. Chapter 14

AN-hi guys I have decided that the previous chapter was the last.  
Before you get pissed off at me let me say I am saving the war for the sequel so look out for it.  
And thank you for sting with me on this.  
For the last time on VPDM  
Brohoof  
Ultrag453


End file.
